


Dressing Down

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes the mirror man; says he's a people fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 12, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 132. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 12. **Happy Birthday** [](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/)**donutsweeper**
> 
> Prompt: Jack, the Doctor and braces.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack faces the mirror. He likes to see himself as he imagines the Doctor did.

He removes the greatcoat and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

_Not so fast, Jack._

Jack is getting hard, remembering how much his Doctor liked a good show, right down to the slow removal of his braces, one side at a time. Jack would give the Doctor his sultriest look, provoking a mocking rebuke, followed by genuine passion. It became a private ritual, something kept secret from Rose, and relished on the sly.

Now Jack strips for himself and jerks off to his memories of being watched.


End file.
